


Heroes Of Olympus Shorts

by WhateverImGettingCheeseFries



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Too many crushes for one story, short stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short stories/ideas thrown into a thing. Not canon,or in any way related to Love's Labor. Just stuff. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easing The Tension(Octavian)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a thing. I don't know exactly where this came from. This will probably be during Mark of Athena. Bear with me, it's been awhile since I've read it, so the dialog probably isn't right, but the basic plot of the scene is hopefully intact. 

Even if they did know what was happening, seeing Octavian in Camp Jupiter when they arrived was a little alarming. Brynn had never trusted the Roman boy-he had been blackmailing Hazel. He murdered Teddy bears!  What was he doing here?  

"Ah...My Greek friends. "

"We are not your friends, you worm." Leo said. Brynn looked around at her friends. OK So,Piper wasn't really her friend  And she just put up with Jason. She knew Percy and Annabeth. She was really only friendly with Nico.  As a daughter of Tyche, she had many similar qualities to the son of Hades.  Seclusion , being one. Tyche was one of the most difficult goddesses to find. Naturally, Nico would be drawn to another recluse.  But Brynn had lost as well.  Just as Nico had lost Bianca, Brynn had lost her grandmother. She had been raised by her grandmother and her father. While her grandmother was not Greek, she knew danger when she saw it. Hecate had cursed Brynn's family and when a monster managed to set itself up as Brynn's guidance counselor, things were bound to get out of hand. When Brynn was attacked, her grandmother intervened. And while she was trying to protect Brynn, she was killed.  The police wrote it off as a home invasion, but Brynn knew.  She'd always know.  Ella had been muttering quietly for some time now.

  "You think that I don't know what you're up to? "Octavian snapped.

"What are you talking about? " Annabeth asked. 

" You're going to attack New Rome." Octavian said. 

"That's insane! "Piper yelled. 

"Then why are you here,at Camp Jupiter? " Octavian asked.  "We want to unite the camps." Percy said calmly. 

"How do I know that you aren't trying to trick us?" Octavian raised an eyebrow.  

"We could give you a token of our good will?" Annabeth suggested. "We have a few ceremonial daggers"

"Worthless. "

"Or some Drachma"

"Please" The conversation was suddenly interrupted by Ella,speaking in a tone which practically screamed _prophecy._

  "Wisdom’s daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail." The group paused. Brynn swallowed. 

"Ella;was that"

"No! She was just...Singing! " Brynn covered.

  "What's your price to believe our good intentions? " Nico suddenly cut across. 

"My price? _Brynn Hamilton_. " 


	2. Cutting Teeth(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be an interesting thing to look at. It's obviously AU, Brynn/Nico pairing. Don't judge me. 

* * *

  
"Owww! Fucking hell!" Brynn whined loudly from inside Cabin Seventeen.   
"Babe,just take the poultice Will made you and you'll feel better. " Nico said, leaning against the cabin door outside.   
"I did! It still hurts!" She yelled back, before crying in pain.   
What, you ask, could cause such pain in a fourteen year old?   
Brynn's wisdom teeth were cutting. And it did not feel good. She could barely eat,because chewing was painful. Her gums would occasionally bleed and she was in _so_ _much_ pain. Nico was doing all he could not to snap at someone to take her to a god-damn dentist because seeing her in this much agony made him want to break something.   
This would require specialist's equipment. And Nico had no idea where to get it.  
Unless...  
"Mr. D!" Nico took off for the big house. He had no idea if his thought would actually work, but if his luck prevailed, he'd have Brynn feeling better soon.  
 _Tyche,_ he thought desperately.  _I'm doing this for your daughter. I love her.  
And I'm not sure I can live through her pain for another hour. Help me out. _ Nico begged, before reaching the Big House.   
" Mr. D!"  
"What is it, Nicholas? 'Mr. D asked. Nico wasn't going to bother correcting him.  
"Brynn's wisdom teeth are coming in...It's a nightmare. "   
"And why is that my problem? Brenda can teeth on her own time. "   
"I was just wondering if you had a little bit of alcohol. Just a tablespoon. "   
"Can't one of the Apollo kids make her something? "  
"You know exactly what alcohol is good for though! You invented wine and you marketed it all over Europe. You know that it's for numbing alot."  
"Even if I would help you, I can't. I am on probation, Norman. "  Mr. D said defiantly. "Besides, why can't they just give her some ambrosia?"  
"They don't give out ambrosia for toothaches! You know that!" Nico argued.  _Someone, give me a hand here._  
"Then I don't know, Nigel." Nico shook his head and made his way back to cabin Seventeen. Brynn was still moaning in pain and Nico felt useless for not being able to help her. He hoped that he'd be forgiven, because it wasn't fair to her to be left in such pain overnight. 

 

The next morning, Nico opened up the door to find a small package on the ground in front of him.   
It was a small bottle with a note attached.   
"Δεν είστε ο μόνος που την αγαπά"  
" _You aren't the only one who loves her."_  



	3. See You Again(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this is set in Blood of Olympus...When Leo dies. I don't remember everything exactly, again, it's been awhile. Brynn/Leo pairing. Song fiction.  I'm going to cry now. 

  
_Damn, who knew?_  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

  
Brynn thought Leo Valdez was a frickin genius.  She loved that about him. As that giant piece of her boyfriend's mechanical know-how blazed over her head and obliterated their enemies ,she didn't see it.  
Gaea.   
And stupid, stupid Leo going _right_ at her.  
And when she did...  
"Leo,don't you dare!"  
 ** _Boom_!**  
"NO!" Brynn dropped her sword and broke into a run. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He was luckier than she was. He'd walk into her arms and...  
But nothing was happening.  
"No,Leo!"Brynn yelled. The battle seemed to slow. She could feel the hot tears on her face.   
 _He was gone._

  
__So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, 

  
**Flashback** //

  
The bright yellow bus bustled along the road. On the side,in gleaming black letters read 'The Wilderness School.'  
Two passengers, who had been seated together by Coach Hedge began a conversation.   
"What did they get you in here for? "The Latino asked. Brynn shrugged.   
"I have a tendency to play hooky. You? "  
"I ran away." He replied.   
"Why?"  
"Because I don't have any family. "   
"Maybe I could be your family. I promise I won't leave. " Brynn said.   
"I've always wanted a sister. "   
"I'm Brynn. "  
"Leo."

"I don't know. Maybe he's just dehydrated? "Brynn said, as she passed her waterbottle to Jason.   
"I don't know you. Any of you. Not you,or your girlfriend. "Jason shook his head.   
"She only wishes she was my girlfriend. " Leo chuckled.  
"Shut up,Leo." Brynn said, punching his arm.

"I know that I talk alot and I joke around. " Leo began as he pulled Brynn towards the Hephaestus cabin.   
"Leo,just tell me what it is! "Brynn said, following him. Leo held up a finger and slunk into the cabin. The following noises, a bunch of smashing and crashing, knocks and jars made Brynn jump.  
"Here it is." He said, reappearing in the doorway.   
He held a small chain,with a dove charm on it.  
"Leo,is that...How did you find that? "Brynn had lost her grandmother's necklace after it had broken at Camp Jupiter. 

" I found it. And I fixed it. "Leo smiled.   
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"You don't understand! I just feel so alone all the time, Brynn."  
"Tell me about it, Leo." Brynn plead.  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
"Try me!"  
"Jason has Piper! Percy has Annabeth! And me?"  
"You have me."  
"But you are not my girlfriend. You're not the person that needs me and loves me. I can't have you. Not like you have me." There was silence between the pair. And then she kissed him.  
  
  
// **Present**    
  
Brynn became aware of being pulled away from the smoldering wreckage. She didn't know who or why or when.   
Her entire world had caved in and she felt like she was dying too. Leo.  
Her first love. He'd protected her. Loved her. Dried her tears and taken the mickey out of her when she needed. He'd had her back. He was on her side, _at_ her side. He was the hand that would take hers and tell her not to be afraid. He was the arms that held her in a thunderstorm. He was the one who would pull her on his team in Capture the Flag. He didn't care about her flaws and imperfections.   
He had loved her, unyielded, uncharted and unadulterated.   
And now. Now he was dead.   
  
Brynn had seen nothing but the inside of her cabin since the War ended. The small mural on her nightstand was dedicated to her love. She was so lost.   
"Brynn? "The small voice outside of her door said. There was silence, and the door opened.   
"Brynn? "She saw Nico sit beside her.   
"We all lost Leo."  
"Don't tell me to get over it. "   
"I'm not,snappypants. "  He said.   
"I'm sorry. "   
"Listen, I lost my sister Bianca when I was ten. She went on a quest with Percy and she was killed. I blamed Percy for a long time. I was lost for awhile.  "  
"No offense, I'm sorry about your sister"  
"Will you be quiet!  Please. You have every right to grieve because you loved him. You have that right. Would it help you if you could talk to him again? "  Brynn turned to him.  
"You can can talk to the dead...I'd never ask you to do that." Brynn mumbled.   
"Brynn, if I had the chance to talk to Bianca again, I would. It's a special favor I do for my friends. "  He said. "And to dad. We couldn't perform the proper rights and dad gets picky about that stuff,so have a Drachma and let's go resurrect your dead boyfriend's spirit. " Nico said, dropping a coin in her palm and standing up. Brynn followed him behind the Hades cabin.   
"I don't have any happy meals,but this should do. "  Nico said, dropping a small bit of soda into the ground. Brynn watched carefully, but nothing seemed to be happening. Nico began talking furiously.   
"What do you mean, he's not there? I saw him die! I'll come there myself and figure this out. "  Nico snapped.   
"Nico, what do you-"  
"Apparently, your boyfriend got lost on the way to the underworld or something. He's not there." Nico said, frowning.   
"How would he get lost?"  
"I don't know! It's never happened before! Not with a person who was _actually_ dead anyway. "Brynn exhaled, before turning away.   
"Thank you for trying. " She said, before walking away.   
And then   
Were her eyes deceiving her?  
At the gateway into camp,a short Latino boy was warding off Piper and Jason, who looked absolutely astonished. Brynn raced to them,and once she saw Piper smile,the tanned demigod turned to her.   
" _Brynn_. "

_It's been a long day_  
Without you, my friend   
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again 

 


	4. Stupid Sweater(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when this takes place. Probably after the War with Gaea. I don't know. 

* * *

"I am not wearing that thing." Nico said, pointing at the sweater Brynn had bought.

It was black,which,was ok,but the thing itself...

Brynn frowned.   
"But I thought you'd like it!"  
"Do you have functioning eyeballs? "Nico asked. Brynn pouted.   
"But...It's a ghost. " She said,pointing to the pixelated ghost on the front.   
"It's ugly...And huge. " Nico groaned, turning away from it. Brynn began to sniffle. "No,that is not"  
"I spent my birthday money on your sweater. I thought you'd like it. I guess you don't appreciate the things I do for you. "   
"Do not guilt trip me into wearing this sweater, Brynn. " Nico. Brynn gave him her big,watery blue eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm not wearing it."  
  
By the time they were sitting around the bonfire,  _Nico was wearing the stupid sweater._


	5. Spiced Pickles(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't decided when this takes place. It's just some cute fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone aboard the Argo ll had something. Mostly, it ethnic or from their Godly Parent.   
Needless to say, though. When you put nine people who generally get along and generally like the unique qualities in each other on a boat with two bathrooms and no shower,life becomes a little hectic.   
" **LEO**!"  
Like now,for instance.   
Brynn was _not_ happy with her boyfriend.   
She had told him a million times to  _put his fucking tools away._  
Did he listen? Nope. She had ended up tripping over his hammer and skinning her knee. The Argo ll seemed to stop. No one wanted a relationship battle right now. They lived in such close quarters, they wouldn't hear the end of it.   
"Si,mi amor? "Leo swaggered up from the head of the ship."Ay,no! What happened to your knee?"  
"Your hammer. I tripped." Brynn said. Leo frowned.   
"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to take it with me. " He said.   
If anyone could avoid an argument, it was Leo. 

Brynn and Leo may not have been able to understand each other completely, but when Leo told Brynn to go to bed and kissed her good night as he mumbled something in Spanish, she would smile and kiss him.  
When Brynn went off on a tangent and began screaming in Polish, Leo may not have understood her words, but he understood her emotion.  
They knew each other well enough.   
It may have seemed like an odd combination, but spiced pickles weren't that bad.

Brynn was leaning against the chair as Leo navigated  
It was late. Brynn was tired.   
"Why don't you go to bed,babe?" Leo asked.   
"Because if I go to bed, you never will. "Brynn countered.   
"Point taken. "  Leo said.   
"Can you set this to autopilot? I want to cuddle with my Przystojniak." Brynn mumbled.   
" _I'll meet you there._ " 


	6. You Look Good In My Toga(Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Octavian is my boo,this some cute fluff.  It's AU,mostly because Octavian is alive and sharing an apartment with Brynn.

Brynn was wiping the sleep from her eyes as she smiled at her lovers sleeping form.   
Octavian was peaceful when he slept.  She sat up gently and procured the Roman's toga sash off of the floor. She adjusted it on her bare body, covering any frontal or behind views that would shock their neighbors. She began to make breakfast quietly. His toga was actually quite comfortable,no wonder he wore this thing all the time.   
She whisked the pancakes so that they were fluffy and poured them on the griddle. She carefully moved them around a bit before flipping one of them. The oil on the pan practically attacked Brynn's hand,burning her slightly.  
"Sukinsynu!" She yelled,falling into her native Polish as she cried out in pain. There was loud thump from the bed room and Octavian ran into the kitchen.  
"What's going on? Are you alright?" Sword drawn and standing in the kitchen naked was probably not a great way to start the morning.  
"I'm fine. I just burnt myself." Brynn said,moving the tip of his sword away and kissing him.  Octavian visibly relaxed, He smiled and pulled her close to him,  
"I thought we had an unexpected visitor." He mumbled.  
"Nah,we're good. But you might want to get dressed." She said,chuckling.

"Yeah."  He chuckled. "Or,"he began, before throwing her over his shoulder.   
"Wah!" Brynn laughed. Octavian carried Brynn into the living room and set her on the couch.   
"Boo."  
"What about breakfast? "Brynn asked.   
"  _Let it burn. "_


	7. It's OK(Not To Be OK){Nico}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by one of my favorite movies of all time. If you know it,you'll understand this. If not, well, I hope that you enjoy it anyway. I don't think there's any ancient turtles in Greek Mythology.  Tear warning,

  
**Whose idea was this stupid quest?**  
Brynn and Nico were covered head to toe in mud,and they were no closer to finding The Ancient One.   
The Ancient One,whose name and sex had been forgotten over the eons.

"If I was as old as the Ancient One, I wouldn't live in a swamp." Brynn observed as she yanked herself out of the mud.   
"The Greeks would never make things easy." Nico said.   
"Of course not." She said,following him.  
  
There was a giant mound of what looked like fur in front of them. Brynn looked at it side ways and suddenly,it sneezed at her.  
Brynn was thrown back into the mud. Nico hauled her upward to the tree.  
"Are you the Ancient One?"Nico asked. Brynn couldn't see just _what_ he was talking into until she saw a large head squeezing out of a gaping hole in the front.  
It was a _turtle._..  
"Not that it matters,little boy,but yes,we are." The Ancient One replied in a nasally voice.   
"Is there someone else here?" Brynn asked.  
"We haven't had a visitor in a long time...So,we started talking to ourselves."  
"Do you remember Gaea? The Earth Mother?"Nico asked,switching the subject. The Ancient One huffed again and sneezed on the pair once again,sending Brynn flying. Nico pulled her back up,this time,not letting her go.  
"Mother Gaea....We haven't heard that name in a long time."   
"Do You have a cold?" Brynn questioned,concerned for the well being of such an ancient being.  
"No...We are _allergic_...To...You."The turtle replied,  
The look Nico gave Brynn was something remnant of  _This Bitch..._  
"How are we supposed to stop Gaea?"Nico asked,through gritted teeth. Instead of answering,the turtle made sound resembling the blocking of a sneeze.  
"We don't know." It finally replied. The two demi gods exhaled,disappointed. The turtle suddenly reared it's head back and violently sneezed,sending both demi gods flying back.  
"Do you know who would know?" Brynn asked. The turtle shook it's head.  
"We can't remember.Your quest for enlightenment has failed,young demi gods. " The turtle said.  
"If Gaea kills everyone,you'll die too!"Brynn yelled in anger. She had failed. She felt so much despair.  
"Death...That would at least be _something_." The ancient turtle mused, turning away from them.  
"But how could you let the creatures of the earth die?" Brynn asked. "You surely must care.."  
"We don't care.... _We don't even care_..Whether or not we care.Now,children of sneezing, _go away_!"  
"That's not true! If you didn't care,you could tell us!"Brynn argued.  
"Clever girl." The turtle made a noise resembling a laugh. "We will give the knowledge..."Brynn looked at Nico happily.   
"You will?"  
"Yes...But you must complete a quest for us." _Not another dam quest,_ Brynn thought.  
"What quest is this?" Nico asked,eyeing the old turtle.  
"Journey through the Swamps of Despair and find our little treasure." Brynn froze. The Swamps of Despair were not exactly a walk in the park.  
The vastness and darkness of the swamps,coupled with the mood killing atmosphere made the place a death trap.  
It was the perfect place to hide a precious object. Brynn clutched at her sword,made for her by Leo out of [Adamantine](http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Adamantine).  Since Tyche had no weapons to leave her,she'd asked her friend to make it for her. She'd taken to calling it Stinger as of late.  
  
Brynn reminded herself to _think happy thoughts_. She trudged through the mud,which she was now covered in up to her _eyeballs_. She did not picture her death as sinking into a bog of mud. She made off-hand comments to Nico every so often,almost to remind herself that he was still there.  
"When we get out of here,I'm taking a long shower...Cause I have mud in places mud just _doesn't_ belong." Brynn said. She realized that she only heard one splash when she walked. She turned,to find him standing still. "Nico?"  
"Bianca..."  
"Nico,come on. We have to keep moving. We'll take a break soon,but" She stopped talking. He ways crying. And worse yet, _he was sinking_. "Nico,you're sinking!"  
"So,what?"  
"You have to move! Now! You have to move or you'll die!" Brynn shouted.  
Nico simply wouldn't move.  
"Nico,Please! For me! I love you,please!" Brynn yelled,splashing the mud and attempting to pull him forward.   
"Stop!"He yelled,pushing her away.  
"Please!This isn't you! You're letting the swamps get to you. You have to move!You have to care! For me!" Brynn was crying now.  
"Please,Nico. _Please_."


	8. Some Assembly Required(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has seen this bacon commercial, you'll probably understand why I think of Leo. Enjoy!

([Inspiration](https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLDjmdCflNDpgTcMJ2ZXpMKRGnokucNjYI&v=Ooa6x0Yn-8o))

 

Brynn stared at the instructions on the IKEA bookshelf. She frowned. This made no sense whatsoever.  
How could she turn some assembly required into no assembly required?   
Her boyfriend Leo.  
And a pound of bacon.   
 **Badabing**. **Badaboom**.   
  
Brynn smirked at the package of bacon in the fridge and turned on the stove. As soon as the bacon hit the pan,her boyfriend was moaning in the living room.   
"Is that bacon I smell, my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend? "Brynn chuckled. The way to Leo's heart was definitely through his stomach.   
"Tak kochanie." She replied.   
"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll take it as a yes."   Leo smiled, kissing her cheek.   
"You see that pile of wood over there? Build me a bookshelf. " She bribed,waving a strip of bacon in his face.   
"I'll build your bookshelf...And then I'll bend you over the kitchen table. "Leo kissed her neck.   
After the bacon break,  Leo took to the wood. There was a lot of noise from the living room. Brynn was smiling like Cheshire Cat. After about ten minutes, he came back in,barely sweating and said   
"No assembly required, babe." Brynn nodded.   
" _Now,about_   _that second option. "_


	9. Intellectual Wasteland(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's AU, high school. Brynn/Nico pairing. Let's just see where this goes. Smut warning. Enjoy!

Brynn Hamilton was really, really, _really_ , bad at Italian. Her high school had offered it as "that elective" that technically was mandatory.   
She had started the course fine. She read Italian, write Italian. But the oral component was not her fortè. She was Polish. Her tongue formed hard consonants. Not smooth, pretty vowels. Brynn had tried   
And tried   
 _and tried_  
to get those vowels off of her tongue. 

So,on the brink of failure, her teacher gave her a choice.   
Bow out of the class gracefully or get tutored by Nico di Angelo. Brynn had to smile at that prospect.   
Nico was a full blooded Italian.   
And her boyfriend.   
Why then,did he not help her before?   
Brynn was stubborn.

 But now, Nico's hand had been forced.   
  
"OK, boo. You're having trouble with pronunciation. "Nico said, looking at her. Their current assignment was to present themselves to the class.  
Brynn nodded.   
"Yes." Nico bit his lip. He looked at her,before grinning.   
"Come here. "   
  
Brynn was flat against the bed.  
"Let's begin.  What's your name. "   
"What? It's Brynn."  
"In Italian, babe." Nico said, tracing a finger up her side.   
"Il mio nome è Brynn."   
Nico smiled, before rewarding her with a kiss.   
"Good. How old are you? "   
"Ho quindici anni." Nico's lips traveled to her neck.   
"Il mio ragazzo è Nico Di Angelo." She continued.   
"Good." He replied,pulling her shirt down a little."Who do you live with?"  
"Vivo con mio padre , mia madre e mia nonna ."Brynn said,breathlessly. After biting her breast gently,Nico asked.  
"Do you have any pets?"  
"Ho un cane di nome fortunato ." Nico slid his hand into her panties.  
"Why did you want to learn Italian?"  
"Volevo imparare l'italiano perché il mio ragazzo è italiano ." Nico rubbed her clit gently.  
"Do you like it when I touch you like this?"He whispered in her ear.  
"Sì!"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
The words caught in Brynn's throat.  
"Ho intenzione di rendere la vostra lingua per ricordare quelle belle parole !"He mumbled,slipping a finger inside of her.   
"Nico!"  
"Tell me!"  
"Fai l'amore con me!" Nico grinned.  
 _"You may survive the intellectual  wasteland yet."_


	10. Your Mess is Mine(Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a commercial about a sink introduced me to the song "Mess Is Mine "by Vance Joy, so,lower your expectations, folks. Brynn/Octavian pairing. AU.

Brynn Hamilton was a mess. 

That was putting it simply.  She had never been very tidy.  
Even now, in the apartment she shared with Octavian, she was a mess. There was clothes all over the bedroom-both his and hers. Currently, Brynn was half covered by the covers and her boyfriend Octavian. Her face was buried into his neck. Even on the bed,her shirt was on the backboard. His was on the headboard. Brynn was a true mess. But she didn't mind. Neither did Octavian.   
  
The phone call that interrupted their little nest.   
"Let it ring." Brynn said. Octavian nodded.   
"The answering machine will catch it." He nodded. And they left it at that.   
At least, Brynn did. Octavian was overcome by curiosity. He waited until Brynn was asleep and slid out of the bed. He stared at the answering machine, the red light blinking at him. He pushed the button, a loud beep greeting him.  
"You have to come home, Brynn. It's nice to play happy families with him, but it's time to come back into the real world and face it. You can't keep running from your problems. I told you that I didn't want you around him. You've had your fun,now get back here. I'm your father and it's time you started listening to me-I don't care if you're eighteen! You're still my daughter. If I don't see you in a week, I'm coming there myself. "  Octavian frowned.   
Her father was really angry. Octavian had never met Brynn's father. And for good reason.   
He looked in on her sleeping form and smiled. She wasn't going anywhere. He slipped back into bed with her and kissed her forehead.   
 _Your mess is mine._


	11. Bad Boy (Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the order I write my chapters in- I decided to write another Octavian short-because I fucking well can and if you don't like it, go honk on Bobo- and this is inspired by the song Bad Boy by Cascada. High school AU.

Brynn had met bad boys. Her best friend, Nico di Angelo, was something of a bad boy. He was the one you didn't mess with if you wanted to make it out of high school alive. She knew that Nico was a troubled kid though. His mother died when he was younger and his older sister took off when he was ten. His stepmother was right out of a fairy tale.   
She also know that Nico was gay. Not flamingly so,but he preferred the romantic company of a man.

She also knew Luke Castellan. His father left when he was a baby and his mother didn't have much. He didn't have much of a concept for consequences and didn't give a shit if he hurt your feelings. His friends, however, were a different story. They knew that Luke could be a bully if the mood struck him. But they also knew that he always felt awful if he actually hurt the people he cared about. 

But Brynn had met her fair share of the sweetest boys you'd ever want to meet. 

Leo Valdez was one of those boys. He was a hapless romantic who never failed to be there when you needed him. He had never had a girlfriend-but that wasn't for lack of trying. Leo was sort of weird, but in Brynn's opinion, it was cute. He, like the rest of them,had known loss. He had never had a father in his life and his mother did what she could to provide for her son.

Will Solace was also unfailingly kind. Brynn didn't know how he could be. His father had walked out one day and never came back. Will knew that he was living in the next state, married with children. Brynn had to applaud him for being able to overcome such rejection.

In their group, there was Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. They were every man's every man. Percy was decent, if not a deadpan snarker. Jason and his sister Thalia were both kind of...distant.  Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Jason's girlfriend, Piper McLean.   
And then, there was Brynn.   
Who couldn't say she didn't have a plethora of choice. 

Valentines day was always a little bit weird, but Brynn was never lonely. Their group would always make sure none of them were lonely on Valentines Day. Usually, she either went to the dance with Leo or sat at home and watched Netflix with Nico. 

So,it was strange to see Octavian standing at her locker.   
And she cursed all of the boys for leaving her alone.   
Octavian had a reputation as a complete  _ass._  He thought he was hard core and cool and tough,but even Nico, as scrawny as he was, could take the blonde in a fist fight. In that moment, she wished she was Nico's or Luke's girlfriend. Octavian wouldn't say boo to her then.

"What do you want? " She asked.   
"Touchy. Maybe I want to take you to the dance. You don't want to go with that _moron_ Valdez,do-"  
"Leo is not a moron! He's smarter and kinder than you'll _ever_ be." Brynn snapped.   
"Whoa, whoa. Sorry. OK.  Valdez isn't a moron. Would you still go to the dance with me? "  
"Not if it would stop the apocalypse, Octavian. " Brynn growled. Octavian exhaled.   
"I suppose then, your friend Nico would like the entire school knowing that he's a _fag-_ "Brynn suddenly had the taller boy pinned to the locker.   
"Don't you _ever_ use that word around me! " She snapped.   
"What?  You don't like it when I call Nico di Angelo a _fag"_ Brynnshoved him to the ground. "Because it makes it _real_ for you, doesn't it?  It means that you can't have him!"  
"That's not true!" Brynn yelled.   
"Alright. Alright.  Prove me wrong. Go to the dance with me. "   
"Fine!"  
  
Octavian knew. All he had to do was get Brynn angry and she would agree.   
After all.  
 _What else would a bad boy do?_


	12. All Grown Up(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,Um.  This one was inspired by all the Harry Potter fics where someone tries to explain sex to the Hogwarts students. I decided to take it a step further. Because why wouldn't the Goddess of Motherhood be teaching a parenting class? Everyone is around or above eighteen and they're having babies. Pregnant!Brynn/Leo pairing. Enjoy!

It had come to the attention of Chiron that the seven were not children any longer.   
Percy and Annabeth were engaged.   
Piper and Jason were living together.   
Brynn and Leo were also living together.   
Hazel and Frank had eloped in Monte Carlo.  
The point of the entire analysis was that for all the monster slaying, titan bashing and world saving, the prospect of the family life was a little bit...Foreign to them.   
Mostly, because none of them really knew how to birth a baby.  
It wasn't too much of a bother. 

Until Annabeth announced her pregnancy. Chiron knew that Annabeth was smart. He wasn't really worried about her.  
Percy,however, was going to be an issue. But Chiron simply assumed that Sally would let her son know what he needed to do.

Then Hazel found out that she was pregnant a few months later. Chiron, although becoming nervous,hoped that she and her husband could handle this. 

Chiron became worried, however, when Piper got a pregnant a few weeks later. He didn't want to start pointing fingers, but if Hera was trying to get the demi gods in her own special way, she could quit now. He was confident so far that the expectant couples could handle parenthood.  
It was when the final, hapless couple announced that Brynn was also expecting that all bets were off.  Chiron knew that Brynn and Leo had _no idea_ how to raise a baby.   
Using every favor he had with the Goddess, Chiron eventually convinced Hera to give the expecting parents a few lessons. 

 

"First of all,you will address me as Hera. Not Ms. H. Or Ms. Zeus. Hera. That is my name and I expect you to use it. " The Goddess began, before clearing her throat. "Parenting is not like defeating a titan. Or slaying a monster or playing a game. It requires work,vigilance. And patience. Unless you're a god and then you can **_zap_** them. But that isn't the point. I see you all clearly know how to _make_ a baby,which I must congratulate you for. We shall start this lesson with the child _rearing_ process. You have made your baby, but it's not ready to meet the world. "   
Leo was already rather bored, but he was doing this for Brynn. It was still hard to believe that a little baby-his baby -was growing inside of her.  

Brynn smiled at him and gently rubbed her stomach. Leo was brought back to Hera's voice.   
"-You can’t simply continue on with your lives. You have to eat for two. You have to know what you can eat and drink. You're going to have terrible cravings and your emotions  are going to be in so many different directions you'll feel like pulling your hair out." Hera explained. Leo frowned. Would that happen to Brynn?  He couldn't imagine her being so stressed out. He'd do everything he could to keep her from such lengths.   
He was jerked back to lesson by the strangest bit of information.   
"Now,boys,when her water breaks,do _not_ have sex with her." Leo raised an eyebrow.   
 _That's a sensitive guy. **Hey,honey, I know that there's a human being coming out of your vagina, but it's a shame to waste this semi-private room.**_  
Leo shook his head.   
"Why not?"  
Percy....  
 _Not all of them had grown up._


	13. Thinking About It( Nico )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is...ehh. I don't know. Brynn/Nico. 

Brynn Hamilton had one policy in life.   
 _Avoid the hard questions._ One couldn't live life like that.   
Nico di Angelo was always asking the hard questions. Brynn had learned how to dodge his questions , by simply saying   
"I'm thinking about it. " 

It was an easy reply.   
"What do you want to do with your life? "  
" _I'm thinking about it._ "   
"What's your plan?"  
" _I'm thinking about it._ "  
"Do you want salad?"  
" _I'm thinking about it. "_  
Brynn never did. She mostly relied on luck.  
So,she did not like it when Nico di Angelo made her think.   
Their relationship was mostly his decisions and Brynn following along. And Brynn liked it that way.   
  
The hard questions always made Brynn doubt herself. She always wondered if she'd made the _right_ decision. If she was doing the right thing. So,yes.  
She panicked when Nico asked her the hard questions.   
"Brynn? "  
"Yes,Nico? "She replied, turning to him one day.   
"Do you love me?" Brynn froze in place.   
"Brynn? Do you love me? "Nico repeated.   
" _I'll "_  
" _You shouldn't have to think about it. "_  Nico said. Brynn swallowed.   
"I don't. "   
"Then do you love me? "   
Brynn met his dark,smoldering eyes.   
" _Yes."_


	14. The Tell (Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brynn/Octavian. Mentions of Percabeth and Pipeson. Written from Piper's point of view.

Piper McLean was the first to figure it out. 

She was the daughter of Aphrodite, for God's sake. She just knew these things.   
She had known when Octavian had chosen to come to Camp Half Blood, under the guise of " _making sure the Greeks kept their word_ " She knew that he had really come to be with Brynn Hamilton.   
Piper knew from the first moment the auger had laid eyes on the shy daughter of Tyche that there was an attraction. Piper was slightly weirded out when Octavian had given Brynn the decapitated head of a Teddy Bear as a gift, but she knew that he had it bad for Brynn.   
It was cute, in a strange way.   
  
So,yes. Piper McLean knew the tells. She had known every single time Percy and Annabeth had been fighting. She knew every time Jason was intending to take a step with her.  Piper knew when something big happened in a relationship.   
So,she knew when she had caught the awkward glances between Octavian and Brynn for a while.   
She knew that something was going to happen.   
And she knew when it did, too.  Brynn was walking a bit more confidently and they both seemed closer. Brynn was always leaning on him, kissing him longer and once every so often gave her boyfriend a lustful glance.   
Piper knew that Brynn had given herself to Octavian. She knew they'd had sex. And, judging from Brynn's aversion to low cut shirts and strange walk, it had been  _rough_.  Piper had trouble containing her grin as she watched them. Brynn was usually shy and quiet. But around Octavian lately, she opened up. Octavian had even allowed her to decapitate some of the Teddy bears.   
Piper was both freaked out and overwhelmed by the romantic gesture.   
Piper found herself approaching the pair.   
"Let me be the first to congratulate you on taking the next step in your relationship. " She smiled.   
Brynn and Octavian looked confused.   
"How did you know? "  
" _I just do."_


	15. It's Tradition(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm,..Yeah. Brynn/Leo. Enjoy.

"La chinga...For me,baby?" Leo asked, as his   ~~girlfriend~~ -sorry, Fiancée as of their recent engagement,Brynn placed his birthday cake in front of him.   
"Szczęśliwy urodziny. Feliz cumpleaños. Happy birthday, baby."Brynn said, smiling.   
"Thank you, boo." Leo said, kissing her cheek. Brynn blushed.   
"You still haven't gotten your present yet." Brynn said, walking over to the couch. She returned with a small box,which she also placed in front of him. Leo felt his heart drop into his stomach as he opened it.  
Quite possibly the most expensive thing he'd ever seen.   
It was a Rolex.   
"It's made from adamantine. " She said.   
"I can't accept this, Brynn. " Leo said, looking up at her.   
"To tradycja . Is tradition,as my grandmother would say. "She replied, kissing him.   
"I can't break tradition,then."  
" _It's tradition for a reason._ " 


	16. Over The Rainbow(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Brynn loses her mind because someone puts on Wizard of Oz for movie night. Brynn / Nico pairing. Mentions of cutting. I actually cried writing this,you have no idea. 

Brynn Hamilton could not sit through the Wizard of Oz. Her boyfriend Nico had never asked why . Her reasons were her own. He knew that it wasn't good to press her.  
He knew that she'd lost her grandmother a few years ago, whom she'd been very close to in the absence of a maternal figure. It was unnerving how similar her death was to that of Bianca's. Brynn didn't cry when people metioned it anymore, but Nico still knew that it was hurting her.   
He knew that there were nights were she'd wake up from these awfully wonderful dreams and start bawling her eyes out. He knew that Brynn couldn't listen to some songs without crying(eerily, this same songs that struck a chord in Nico and caused tears to sting at his eyes. ) He knew that Brynn wasn't over it. He knew that Brynn would hurt for a very long time. He too,would hurt for a long time.   
He knew that Brynn had been so broken by her grandmother's  death at one time that she had self harmed. She had confided in Nico the self-loathing she felt and she had convinced herself that it had been  _her_ fault.   
Nico remembered.   
He remembered the sleepless nights after Brynn had received the news. How many times she'd come to him crying and he'd comforted her.  
Every single he'd ever whispered   
" _Show me your arm,Brynn. "_  
It had _killed_  Nico to know what she'd been doing.   
  
But she was clean. She'd made it through alive. Nico was so proud of Brynn. His beautiful girl had lived through it and she was stronger because of it.  
  
So,yes. Nico was not happy when Piper put in Wizard of Oz for movie night. Brynn may have been clean for almost two years. But the Wizard of Oz was still too hard for her. Brynn had made it about ten minutes into the movie when Dorothy started to sing  _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ and she was done. She began to sob uncontrollably, which had resulted in Nico yelling   
"Turn it off, numbskulls!" Piper shut the entire unit off and turned to Brynn. Nico batted Jason's hand away and shooed them all out of the room.   
"I'm sorry I ruined your movie. " Brynn said, as Nico wiped her eyes.   
"That's ok. Do you think...Do you think you could tell me what is so triggering about that song?" Nico asked, looking at her.   
"Gramma used to sing it to me before bed when I was little. " She said, sniffling.   
"Oh,Brynn. " Nico said, pulling her close.   
"I'm being a Debby Downer tonight, I'm sorry. " She apologized.   
"It's ok. " He mumbled, kissing her forehead.   
" _I love you too. She'd be happy about that. "_


	17. As Long As You're Mine(Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,this is slightly based on the song of the same name from the Broadway Musical Wicked. Brynn/Octavian.

Brynn had known she had feelings for Octavian for,well, awhile. She knew he was less than trusting of the Greeks- he was not very trustworthy either. He  _decapitated_ Teddy bears for chrissakes. But Brynn wouldn't deny that he was cute. Attractive,even. Brynn would never admit it,though. She would never admit that the blonde Roman haunted her naughtiest dreams.   
Brynn Hamilton had it bad for Octavian. She had always imagined him holding her too tightly. Kissing her rough enough to leave her lips swollen. Leaving scratches on the back of her thighs and love bites on her neck and chest.  
He was rough. And she liked it. She liked the thought of him possessing her in the entirety.  
  
"Are you insane? Why would you even think that?" Brynn yelled at the blonde auger.  
"I don't trust Greeks!" Octavian snapped.  
"Then you'll get us all killed! In case it's escaped your notice, oh great one _,Gaea wants to kill all of us!_ " Brynn barked.   
"If Gaea had truly returned-"   
"We had the decency to come warn you! We could have just let you rot!" Brynn screeched.  
"Lies!"   
Brynn growled,before shoving the skinny boy to the ground.  
"You are impossible, Octavian!" She bellowed.  
Brynn was hurt by the interaction. She wouldn't say it,but she was.  
She whipped around and stalked off,her anger punching into the ground as she stomped to the Fortuna cabin. She couldn't believe anyone could be as pig headed and obstinate as Octavian.   
She loved it,though. Of course she did.   
Brynn was staring at the wheel on the wall,one of Fortuna's symbols. The door opened behind her.  
She turned to see a dishevelled Octavian in her door way.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You pushed me..."  
"Yeah. It's a thing that happens when normal people get angry." Brynn snapped.  
"You can't push me"  
"Well,I did,didn't I?" She snarled.  
Suddenly,she was backed up against the wall,Octavian was kissing her hungrily.  
"What"  
"This is what normal people do when they're turned on." Octavian mumbled,digging his fingernails into the back of her thigh. Brynn moaned softly.  
"Oh,you like that,don't you?" Octavian chuckled.   
Brynn nodded in response as he kissed her neck. He pulled her leg go to his waist and clawed at her thigh. Octavian was just as aggressive as she imagined. He kissed her again,nearly biting on her lips.  
Brynn whimpered softly.   
"Shhh. "The augur muttered. " _As long as you're mine,I'll take care of you. "_


	18. Venice(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this is just a endgame thing. Brynn/Nico pairing. Takes place a few years after the War with Gaea.

There came a time in a demi god's life when it was time to leave camp(unless you were Percy and Annabeth or the Stoll twins-it was just what you did.) There came a time to go out into the real world and survive on your own.   
For Brynn Hamilton, that time came when Will Solace looked her in the eyes and said   
"Brynn,  _you're going to have a baby."_  She was nineteen years old and she'd been in a relationship with her boyfriend Nico for five years. Still, the confession of  _guess what,babe? You fucked up._ Was a shock to Nico.   
" _A baby?"_  He kept repeating.   
"Yes,Nico."   
  
Brynn had given plenty of thought as to where she wanted to live.   
She had a very good idea. She had made some slight deals-ok,She had gotten on her knees and begged Leo to build them an air ship,her exact words being   
"I don't care if you build a rowboat. Just a boat. "   
Leo had gone the extra mile and built something similar to a house boat,for the air.  
  
Their friends had gathered to send them off,Jason and Piper were quite happy. Percy seemed to feel, well, nostalgic.   
"Five minutes ago you were a scrawny kid screaming at me about Bianca and I turn around, you're leaving to become a father. Wow."  
  
"Where are we going?" Nico asked once they were in the air.  
"You'll see." She chuckled, resting a hand on her belly. She knew that he would be happy.   
  
After crossing the ocean days later, Nico hugging her over the Italian countryside.   
"So,Italy? " He asked, looking down at the river.   
"Yes. It's a little more special than that. I pulled a few favors.  Between Hazel and myself, we scoured through some old records. And we came across something very interesting. "   
"Hmm. And what was that?"   
"A will. Did you think that your _mamma_ didn't know what was coming? She did. It was her will. I didn't know if you wanted most of the things in it-seventy year old stocks and bonds. But she did leave you some things that you might be interested in. " Brynn said.   
"And what are they?" Nico asked, his eyes brimming with tears.  
"She left you everything she would be given in the event of her father's death. He was a politician. "   
"Brynn"  
"She left you a house, Nico. A house. I don't think it would still be there or it would have gone to the government. But it was strange-someone has been paying the expenses since your grandparents died. You still own that house and everything in it." She explained,turning to him.  
"A house? "Nico was dumbstruck.   
"A little villa, yes. When I looked into it a bit more, I found that the name of the party paying for it was Maria di Angelo. But your mother couldn't be paying for it because she's"  
"She's dead." Nico finished.   
"So...Don't say that your father didn't provide for you. " She said, looking at him. She had concluded that the only person who would do that was Hades.  
"So,even if it is mine, how would I go about"Brynn smirked and held up the keys.   
"They were your mother's. " She mumbled. Brynn felt his lips on her cheek.   
"I love you. "   
  
Nico had walked into the house, looked around and sat down before bursting into tears. There were pictures of his mother and his sister. His baby photos. Him and his mother.   
And the rest of the di Angelo family.  Right there on the mantle in the middle was a picture of Brynn and Nico. Brynn had to wipe tears from her own eyes.   
After seventy years. After all the fighting and pain and loss.  
 _Nico di Angelo had come home._


	19. Good Morning(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Taking a break from the sappy stuff. Just some stuff. Brynn/Leo pairing. Enjoy! 

Brynn stared at the boy in her bed, grinning ear to ear. 

 Leo Valdez was lying face first into the pillow with a tent pitched. She chuckled softly, before slapping his round ass.   
"Up and at 'em,Munch. " She said as he jumped.   
"Aren't I supposed to be the one slapping your ass?" Leo mumbled as he rolled over to look at her. Brynn smiled.   
"I'll slap your ass if I want to, Munch." She said, pulling him up.   
"I've a tent to deal with. " Leo said. Brynn chuckled.   
"I can help." She had turned the bleary eyed imp into a writhing puddle of  pleasure.   
"Brynn!" He called loudly as he finished in her mouth. She smiled, before swallowing.   
"I'll start the coffee. " She said, standing up. As she walked to the door, she turned.   
"Leo. "   
"Yes, babe. "   
"Your eyebrows are on fire. "She laughed.   
" _Shit!"_


	20. Doctor,Doctor(Will)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything for Will Solace before,as he's a relatively new crush for me. Injured!Brynn/Will. Tell me what you think of this one.

Brynn Hamilton had never really noticed Will Solace. OK,that was a lie.   
She had noticed him when the Apollo cabin was on the opposing team in Capture The Flag and she elbowed him in the face to get at their flag.   
She noticed him when she had ran headlong into a tree because she was running from Clarisse and he'd treated her concussion. She had noticed Will Solace before.  
But she'd never really... _Seen_ him. And it was a crying shame.

Brynn Hamilton would be the first to admit that she'd taken a  _beating_ in the last battle with dirt face. You don't just get tossed into a tree and walk away from it right after.  Brynn relied mostly on luck,so when _skill_ was required... She just hoped that she was good enough.    
She had lived through the battle, she could say that. She had to be carried into the infirmary, having ended the thing on pure adrenaline so her limbs just turned into spaghetti after.   
She woke up in the infirmary a few hours later,to people yelling and screaming.  
"I need a scalpel!" Someone shouted. She blinked furiously. She felt very weak,her shoulders and side were heavily bandaged,her head was wrapped in gauze and _there wasn't a doctor in sight_. Hades,it was going to be a long night. Brynn was not going to take up a bed in an already crowded infirmary, she couldn't do that. If someone else needed this bed,she was giving it to them. She began to sit up,her entire body protesting the sudden movement. Throwing back the sheets,she swung her heavily bandaged knee over the edge of the bed.  
"Whoa,whoa,whoa. You aren't going anywhere, Brynn." Will said,approaching her as she stood up.  
"Someone else needs this bed more than me."  
"Brynn,sit down. You need this bed. You are not OK to go anywhere. You are a freaking wreck. You've got eight broken bones,I don't know if you're bleeding internally, and you aren't even going to be able to walk until you're better. " He said.  
"And the others?"  
"Resting. As you should be. Have a cookie." He said,grabbing a tin of soft cookies and passing her one.  
"Thank you." She said, taking a bite.   
"Just sit down." He motioned. Brynn sighed,before obliging. 

Brynn was out for another day after that. Upon her second awakening,the infirmary was noticeably calmer.  
She even had a guest.  
"Hey,Nico." She smiles,sitting up.  
"Will got you with the cookies too?" He chuckled. She nodded.   
"Cheeky bastard." She laughed.  
"My ears are burning,someone must be feeling better." Will said,shutting the curtain.   
"Yeah." Brynn chuckled.  
"Let's see that side then." He said, pulling the covers back. Brynn didn't mind Will,she'd always assumed he was gay,so,she was comfortable with him changing her bandages.  
"I don't mean to alarm you,but it's infected." Will suddenly said,stepping outside.  
"Infected?"  
"Yes. It looks nasty,Brynn." Not good. Will suddenly returned with a bottle of nectar and tweezers.  
"What happens now?"  
" _Have a cookie._ "

 

 

 


	21. My Fire(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Punk!Brynn and Nerd!Leo. Cussing warning.

Brynn Hamilton was bad news. She hung around with the group of kids who could ruin your life if the mood struck them.   
Nico di Angelo might have been as straight as cooked spaghetti, you still didn't want to have a run in with the Italian and his temper.  
Thalia Grace was quite the opponent.  
She could take boys twice her size. She could beat her brother Jason.   
Then,there was Percy Jackson. He had been kicked out of so many schools, it was a wonder this one had taken him. They were quite the bunch.  
  
Leo Valdez was a nerd. The bane of his existence was the glasses his fucking blindness forced him to wear and the braces his fucked up teeth required. It was frustrating,because Leo's parents had perfect, glistening teeth. Glistening.  
No,Leo had to have wisdom teeth that decided let's fuck up Leo's teeth. So,here he was,with teeth that could crack open a bottle of beer.  Girls had laughed at him when he asked them out,which made things worse. He didn't like any of this.   
  
"di Angelo,Hamilton, what are you doing back there?" Their teacher,Mr. D. snapped.   
"Studying!" Brynn replied. They were in Study Hall,after all.  
"di Angelo, you stay,Hamilton, you move up front with Valdez." Nico scowled as Brynn collected her things and waved to him. She sauntered to the front of the room,setting her things on the desk next to the Latino.  
"Eh." She mumbled, flopping in the chair beside him. He simply nodded. She began to glance over her notes,her ear buds gently mumbling the lyrics to "Light My Fire" by The Doors.    
Leo Valdez was not ashamed to say that he liked the song.  Why not?   
It wasn't a bad song. He couldn't argue that.   
"Good song." He nodded. He thought he noticed Brynn staring at him,but it took a minute to realize she was looking at his notes. She was copying them. Did they even have the same classes?   
Spanish,holy shit...  
"Are you copying me notes?" Leo asked,horrified.   
"That a problem?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Valdez,is Ms. Hamilton bothering you?" Mr. D. asked. Leo swallowed as the blonde gave him the eye. He'd heard rumours about what she could do.  
The eye,at least,in Italian Culture, was a curse. It was taught to Brynn by Nico di Angelo and while Leo didn't believe in curses,he didn't want to incur her wrath.  
"No,sir." Brynn smiled.  
"You're alright,Valdez." She mumbled.    
 _She thought he was alright_.    
  
Leo was not entirely sure how to feel. Brynn Hamilton thought he was alright. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?   
Who cared?  **A girl thought he was alright!**  Never mind that she was every parent's worst nightmare. Leo could live with that.   
  
Brynn was warding off Nico's teasing.   
"He was giving you the googley eyes, _Bambino_. " He poked.  
"He's a dork." She laughed. Nico raised an eyebrow.   
"He's a dork that likes you. " He said. Brynn frowned.   
"That doesn't mean"  
"Yes,it does. You've had the hots for Valdez since freshman year. " He chuckled. Brynn crossed her arms.   
"I have"  
"Too." He nodded. Brynn exhaled.   
" _Go get him.,Tiger. "_


	22. Again (Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Again by Flyleaf. I love the song and I always think of Nico when I hear it. Brynn/Nico pairing.

Brynn Hamilton was haunting his dreams again. Nico had figured out some time ago that he had an easier time slipping into her dreams than he should have. Most people were quite guarded,even in their subconcious mind. Brynn was not.  
As a result, however,Nico would have dreams about the daughter of Tyche.   
He wouldn't mind her dreams. But Brynn had a habit of falling asleep with her(Contraband) iPod on and her taste in music was... _weird._  It was odd.   
He'd find himself in the strangest places in her dreams,thanks to the sound of Flyleaf whispering messages to her subconscious. He thought he'd seen _strange_ in her dreams before. Her head was like wonderland. It was like a fucking acid trip.   
And he kinda liked it.  
  
This particular night,he found himself in the darkest corners of her subconscious. It was a pretty frightening place. Almost like Tartarus. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't see the blonde anywhere.  
But there was deafening noises that made him jump out of his skin.  
For a minute,his vision blurred and suddenly Brynn was in front of him. He could see a Dream Version of himself standing over an edge.   
Holy cow,  
This  _was_ Tartarus. Or,at least,Brynn's subconscious version of the pit. Nico's first thought was wondering why _she_ would be dreaming of the pit.   
The blonde suddenly began to speak.  
"Wait,and know I understand you."   
Song lyrics,of course.   
Dream Nico stood stock still.  
"I love you. See and believe again!" Brynn shouted.  
The entire thing was confusing,but it made sense too?  
"Please..." Dream Nico spoke for the first time. It was strange.   
He looked like himself,but...emaciated, like death warmed over. Nico had no idea what was happening.  
"Nico..." Brynn said,stepping beside him. She touched his face,concerned.  
It happened in slow motion.   
Her hand blackened at the touch and before he could do anything to save her,the ground gave way beneath the blonde.  
" _ **Brynn**_!"  
  
Nico was jolted back into his own body. His head throbbed from the forceful exit.   
His first thought was of her.  
Shadowtravelling so he wasn't seen,Nico flitted through the darkness to cabin seventeen.  
"Brynn!" The blonde was staring at the ceiling, eyes dilated. She was pale white,chilled to the bone and straggling tears escaping her eyes. His appearance,however,seemed to jolt some life into her.  
"Nico..." She mumbled,sitting up.  
"Are you OK?" The blonde gave him an indignant look.  
"Been sneaking into dreams again,Casper?" She asked.  
"How'd you know?"  
 _"Lucky guess."_


	23. Let All The Lost Souls Say(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this is going to be very AU. Brynn/Leo pairing. Yeah. If you're, I don't know,twelve, just skip this one. Language warning.

Jupiter House was the place you sent kids to die.  
Not really, but that's what it felt like. It scared the hell out of Leo Valdez. Jupiter House for Troubled or Homeless Teens was not where he wanted to be. So,yes. He was homeless. But he would take a cardboard box over this nut house.  
Leo's first days consisted of getting to know his house mates. The first person he met was Jason Grace. He had been homeless too,him and his sister Thalia. Thalia looked like she bit the heads off of barbie dolls.  
Then he met Jason's girlfriend, Piper. Piper had stolen a car. Leo thought she was actually kind of nice,but he was going to keep his bedroom door locked.   
The oldest kids in the house were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,who were a couple. Percy had a record and Annabeth had been kicked out by her parents.  
Then,there was Ni co di Angelo, a foul mouthed Italian who had been a street kid as well. His half sister Hazel Levesque, she had ran away from home. Frank Zhang,whose family just couldn't afford the kid.  
And there was Octavian. He was one of those kids without a concept for rules or consequences.  
Last,but not least,short tempered, foul mouthed,cigarette smoking, alcohol drinking, Brynn Hamilton. She'd snapped under the strict ruling of her Polish father and went a little cuckoo.   
She slightly frightened Leo-they all did,actually.  
  
 _"Shut the fuck up when I'm trying to think!_ " Brynn yelled at Octavian.  
Leo had only been in this mad house for five minutes and he was sure there was going to be a fist fight.  
"That must be pretty difficult without a brain,bitch!" Octavian called back.  
"Watch your fucking mouth!" Nico snapped.  
Leo took the action to mean that he and the aforementioned girl were close.  
"What are you going to do about it, _faggot_?" Octavian taunted. Leo had never seen anyone move as fast as Brynn in that instant. She'd climbed over the arm of the couch,onto the chair and drove her fist into Octavian's face. If Leo had blinked,he'd have missed it.  
"Don't you ever say that again,you repulsive little shit!" Brynn bellowed in the blonde's face. Leo made a mental note  _not_ to piss off Brynn Hamilton.  
  
Leo Valdez was terrified of his house mates. After the earlier display of swift and blinding violence, Leo had taken to hiding in his room. Wasn't there some sort of staff around here to keep fights and,Leo shuddered at the thought, _the residents from murdering each other?_  
Yes. There was. One distant (and usually inebriated) fellow Leo had come to know as Mr. D.  
"What does the D stand for?" He'd asked at dinner.  
"We don't know." Percy laughed. Leo nodded. That was not a good thing.  
  
There was a knock on Leo's door about a month into his stay.   
"Yes?" He found himself staring at Brynn.  
"We're sneaking out. Going to river to get stoned. Jason told me to invite you." She said, handing him a bottle of Budweiser.  
"What are we going to do?" He asked warily.  
"Dunno. An orgy,human sacrifice. Whatever comes to mind." She shrugged. Leo swallowed.  
"Come on,Valdez. Do you want to get stuck with Mr. D. All night?" She asked. Leo bit his lip.  
"Won't we get in trouble?"  
"Probably." Brynn laughed. "Come on,Valdez. Live a little." She said,grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. There were two cars,Leo observed. He was in the cat with Brynn,Nico and Thalia. He could see Jason,Piper,Percy and Annabeth loading into the other car. Where was Octavian?  
"Octavian is covering for us. Just in case anyone calls." Brynn said,almost as if she'd read his mind. Leo nodded.  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as the car started and the stereo greeted him with a deep growl.  
"Flyleaf!" Thalia howled in delight. This was the kind of music they listened to.   
That was why they hadn't taken a van.  
Leo was nearly deafened by the volume, but the woman singing(yes,it had been a woman growling) was actually talented. He could hear Brynn singing up front with Thalia. Nico was beside him,tapping along to the beat. They drove to a slow moving river. He could hear the other car erupt with Eminem. Leo was pulled out of the car by Brynn,he thrusted a tall,glass object into his hands.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"Jeez,Valdez. Haven't you ever seen a bong,before?" Brynn asked. Leo stood there for a few minutes,mouth agape.  
 _They were going to smoke weed?_  
Leo had never had weed before. You couldn't exactly buy it with two paper clips and a bottle top where he was from. Brynn smiled at him.  
"You're so innocent,Valdez. We're going to ameliorate that tonight." She said, before following Nico to set uo tents.  
"Need some help,boo?" She asked.  
"Yeah,mama." He said,handing her one of the poles.  
Leo had decided that if they weren't exactly close,they were  _definitely_ fucking.   
"Hey,Valdez!" His attention was drawn elsewhere. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you help me start the fire?" The other boy asked. Leo nodded,before pulling out his lighter. Leo knelt down,before lighting the small pile of tinder. He blew on it,smiling as the flames grew.   
"Thanks,man." Percy said,placing a log on the lit flame.   
"That was pretty good,Valdez." Piper said,patting his back. "You a boy scout?"  
Leo shook his head.  
"He's a pyro." Brynn interrupted. Leo turned to her.  
"His did you"  
'Mr. D. Left your file out. I peeked." She shrugged. Leo felt simultaneously betrayed and curious as to what she had learned.    
"Pyromaniac,huh? Piper is a klepto."  
"He gave me that car!" Piper plead.  
"Yeah,and I'm the queen of Holland." Brynn laughed.  
"It's true!" Piper yelled.  
"Ladies,chill out." Jason said,raising a hand. "We're here to have fun.  _Not to kill each other._ " He said.  
  
Brynn smiled at Leo across the fire. Everyone else had gone to bed,but they were still awake.  
"I'm sorry I read your file." Brynn said, as she lit a cigarette.  
"That's OK." Leo said.  
Brynn exhaled, smoke escaping her lips.  
"I lost my mom too." She said.  
"You did?" He asked. Brynn nodded.

"So,you don't have any family?" She asked. He nodded.   
" _Maybe we can be each other's family."_


	24. Brynn's Wish(Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is new for me. I know that people like Jason and ugh...Let me know if you like this. Brynn/Jason.

The one time Brynn least expected the Gods to listen was the one time that they did.

Brynn Hamilton had been in love with Leo Valdez since they'd been at the Wilderness School together. Even now, that he was in a relationship with Calypso, she couldn't help herself.

 

Brynn had prayed to Aphrodite and Eros for the longest time. She wished that there was a way for her to be with him without messing up everything.

 

She got her wish. Just not in the way she expected.

 

Brynn was awoken to lips on her neck.

"Last night was amazing. "

 _What in the name of Zeus_? She had not gone to bed with anyone.

"You alive?" Brynn just about rolled out of bed when she realized that _she was in bed with Jason Grace._ Holy cow.

Piper was going to kill her.

"Good morning. " Brynn said, moving slightly.

Holy shit,she was sore. She didn't want to know what had happened last night. She turned to see his electric blue eyes smiling up at her.

"Owww. " She grimaced, causing an immediate reaction from him.

"Brynn, are you ok? I knew I was too rough with you. " He said, concerned.  He kissed her hip and hugged her gently.

What the hell? She was officially creeped  out.

"Jason...What's going on?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"Right now, I'm very concerned about you. Did you hit your head when we did it last night?" He asked, stroking her arm. OK. She had sex with Jason.

Who thought nothing of it? That's a cause for alarm.

"Jason, what about Piper? _Your girlfriend_? "

"Brynn, what are you talking about? You're my girlfriend. " Jason replied, confused.

 _Shit fuck fuck fuck hell_ **shit**. This was not good.

"Jason? " Brynn began.

"Yes,Kitten? " He said, kissing her arm. Too weird, too weird.

"How did we get together? Remind me. "  Jason grinned.

"You went to the Wilderness School with Leo and Piper. That's how we met. When we got to Camp Jupiter and I was reunited with Reyna. But you were hurt because you couldn't be with me. " He began. Jason smiled, before continuing.

"I noticed that. I had been feeling the same way, so I told Reyna that there was someone else. I asked you to be mine and you said yes. I've never been so happy in my life. "

 

This was too weird. It was like she had taken Piper's role in all of his memories. She sighed. Brynn was quite alarmed when he began to kiss her chest. She didn't exactly know how to respond to this. He seemed to be initiating a bout of morning glory. She had no idea what to do. If she did have sex with him, she'd probably never forgive herself. But if she didn't, it would disrupt everything someone had done and they probably wouldn't be happy.

Besides, the way he was touching her and kissing her made the logical thinking part of her brain check out to lunch. She'd fix this mess,don't worry.

_Just after a quickie._


	25. Moe Green Special(Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt this idea is very original,but let's see what happens. AU where Nico is a mafia boss.

_**Nico  **_stared at the boys in the room. Jason Grace and Will Solace had dragged Octavian in to be judged.  
The blonde little snot had thought he could steal from them. He had said the most derogatory things about  _momma._  He had not kept his mouth shut. He'd been running from them. The boy did not deserve his place in casa notra. His father,Will's brother and Apollo's son had been on the books for many years. He could almost be broken,but Octavian's crimes numbered too many.  
"Nico...My father served Hades until his last breath. Does that not account for any leniency?" The scrawny blonde begged.  
"How dare you,what right do you have to say his name in this house?" Nico hissed. "You bring shame in my house,you dare speak of matters you don't understand and,if not worse, you bring shame to _my family name_ by insulting my wife! Within whom grows the future of this operation! You call her a manner of terrible things and expect  _leniency,forgiveness._  I have none. Not for you." Nico snarled.  
"I meant no ill...Please...Will,Will,tell him I didn't mean it!Uncle,please!" Octavian plead.  
"He's no blood of mine." Will said,shoving the small blonde the ground. Nico stared at his administration, which consisted mostly of Jason Grace,Percy Jackson,their wives,Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace.His half sister Hazel was also present. Will was a made man and because he was Octavian's blood,he had to be present.  
"You've come to see the judgement passed on to the traitor Octavian. I can not pass such judgment, because tradition passed down from my father,Jason's father and Percy's deems that the punishment for any wrong done to woman should be decided by the lady it was done to."   
He gestured to Hazel to send for Brynn.  
The tall,blonde entered the room quietly, causing what seemed like a collective breath. You knew if the wife was called to make a decision, _shit was going down_.  
Octavian seemed to tense at the of Brynn di Angelo, who was just as ferocious and cunning as her husband. She was not full Italian, her blood shared with a Polish father. Nico had chosen her after years of devoted friendship.  
"Come, _goomah_." Nico purred, taking his wife into his lap. "You know what crime he's committed?" He asked,kissing her cheek.  
"Yes."  
"And your assessment?" Brynn took a moment.  
"He wished to eat alone,he took money from our business. The business that your fathers started many years ago,that _papa di Angelo_ spearheaded into financial success. He's guilty of greed,betrayal and slander. He can not be left to encourage the _soldati_. He must be an example."  
"Will,go round up the boys." Nico ordered.   
"He cannot be left as an example of our  _weakness._  We must show them all what it means to cross the di Angelo family. " The door opened,Will presenting those vying to be in the books the entire scene.  
"Let it be made clear today that to undercut your don,to steal from him and spread lies is to mark yourself for death. "  
Thunder cracked outside, the sky itself seeming to wait in anticipation.  
"That if you say a word against him or his family then you must suffer the consequences of a traitor." Thalia moved into position behind Octavian, her gun drawn. She knew what was coming.  
"What's your final verdict?" Nico asked quietly.  
"Do him up." Brynn said softly.  
"You fucking-"  
 **Bang!**  
Brynn stood up with Nico,who addressed the entire room.  
" _Sei congedato._ " 


	26. Lonely People(Octavian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone hates Mondays.  High school AU. Brynn / Octavian pairing. Not sure where this is going, so strap in.

Monday was the day of the week that everyone hates. The day of the week that people would beat the living hell out of if they were a real person. It was the one thing every teenager could actually agree on.   
Monday was terrible.   
Brynn Hamilton also hated Mondays. She sympathizes,of course. She would give Monday a giant cuddle any other day of the week.   
But that wouldn't stop her from flipping shit that day.  
It was just so...Eh...  
It ranked in the top ten things she hated the most,following P.E. and the onomatopoeia _crispy_.  
Of course, when your particular Monday begins and ends with Octavian, maybe it wasn't so bad...  
  
  
Monday was very nearly perfect for Brynn and Octavian. His mom would be at Pilate's until five thirty after school. His dad would be working until around the same time. Brynn's father usually worked until eight. It was the perfect opportunity for them to be together.    
  
Brynn followed Octavian into his front door,giggling quietly. He shushed her gently,before leading her to his bedroom.   
"I love you." He mumbled, as he shut the door behind him.  
"I love you too." Brynn smiled. She was lifted off of her feet and nimbly placed on his bed. "We're feeling adventurous today,aren't we?" She teased.   
"Hush,I've only just begun,Kitten." He chuckled,his curious fingers tracing her stomach. The words excited Brynn,unsure of what he had in store for her. They kissed again, Octavian suddenly crawling on top of her. His hips rubbed against hers, grinding his pelvis into her. Brynn whined quietly.  
This caused Octavian to grin.  
"If you don't feel comfortable with this, we can stop. I can turn on the TV and we can watch Museum Secrets." He mumbled.  
He knew her so well. Brynn slid her fingers into his back pocket.   
"As much as I want my history fix,I would like this fix too." She replied, kissing him.  
  
  
Thirty or so minutes later, Octavian slid off of her and pulled her close. Brynn panted against him, her fingers interlocking with his.  
_"I'm beginning to like Mondays."_


	27. Unicorn(Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing too many high school AU's. You guys seem to like them,though,so here's another. 

Brynn Hamilton was not the girl all the boys chased.  
She was the one they ran from. She was kind of,well,rough. She didn't try to impress people. She just didn't seem to care.   
She was going to do her own thing and if you didn't like it,too bad.  
This had been on display since her freshman year,when she turned in an essay for English titled  
"Is Your Wenis Crusty? And Other Questions That Make You Look"  
Surprisingly, she passed. She was kind of a loner,because of her generally aggressive nature.   
Brynn was just...Difficult.

Drew Tanaka had always noticed.   
"What's your damage?" She asked Brynn incredulously in P.E.  
"What?" Brynn asked.  
"What's your issue? You walk around like you're expecting to be tackled."  
"No,I just"  
"Is it because you don't have a mommy to protect you?" Drew asked scathingly. Brynn chuckled.  
"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones,Drew." She muttered.  
"Meaning?"  
'Your mommy left too. I wouldn't talk if I were you." Brynn said,before scooting after the ball.  
"Fire in the hole!" She yelled,before spiking the ball over the net.  
Brynn wasn't one for sports-she didn't particularly like running, but don't play volleyball with her.  
She had a spike like a nuclear bomb.   
"Take cover!" Grover yelled,jumping to the side of the court.

On the sidelines was Leo Valdez,who also gave the blonde a terrified glance as he crossed the lane in the hall. She was just too aggressive.

Perfect for warding off bullies at a school dance. It was with a head full of reluctance that Leo approached her.   
"Hey,Brynn?"   
"Yeah,Valdez?" She said,looking at him.  
"I was wondering... Um,if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Brynn paused.  
"Yeah!" She replied, nodding vigorously.   
"Great!  I'll pick you up at seven!"

 

 

Seven came quicker than they thought. Brynn was actually excited. No one had taken her to a dance before. She waited for Leo nervously.   
Was he actually coming?   
Would he stand her up?   
Brynn didn't know. She knew that he was alway a little nervous around her.   
Has he changed his mind?   
That would kill her. She waited patiently, hoping that he came   
"Brynn, he's here!" Her dad yelled. Brynn raced down the stairs.   
"Hi." She smiled.   
  
  
Brynn was not smiling when she came home. She had had a miserable time.   
  
"Leo, I honestly don't know how you could bring a girl to dance and ignore her the entire time. " Piper asked.  
"I didn't really want to bring her. I just didn't want Luke and Octavian to pick on me for going alone. " Leo sighed.   
"Leo, you know that's not right. Brynn is a nice person. Just because she's a bit more forward and doesn't particularly like to do things the conventional way,that doesn't mean you can treat her like a non-entity. "Piper argued. Leo exhaled.   
"I know, It's...I don't want to face it."   
"Well, you're going to have to. Guess who just showed up. " Jason said, pointing to the door.   
An angry Brynn Hamilton slammed the front door behind her.   
"Good luck. "Jason smiled.   
  
It was one of those days where Brynn switched a little too honest to downright bitchtastic.   
" _Get the fuck out of my way!_ " She yelled at a freshman. Leo flinched. Yeesh. He approached her nervously, hoping that she didn't kill him.  
"Hi,Brynn. "   
"What do you want,munch? "She snapped.   
"I'm sorry. "  Leo began.   
"What for? You didn't do  _anything. "_ She said.   
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. "  Leo mumbled. Brynn's face softened at his sincerity.   
"It's alright. I should have expected it. Why would anyone pay attention to me?" She muttered.   
"Because you're human. And everyone should feel wanted."  
"You think so?"  
" _I know so_."


	28. Jealous (Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll never do a love triangle again. My muse was pretty  pushy about this one. Please don't kill me. Crushing!Brynn/Percy/Crushing!Jason.

Percy Jackson was just that guy. He made you feel better about yourself when you needed it and he liked to make sure that you were in a good place.   
It was impossible to not smile around Percy Jackson.    
Percy was easy to fall to fall in love with when he was brave,strong and very attentive. 

Brynn Hamilton couldn't help herself. It was hard to push down feelings for someone who thought you were a tough kid. Sure,Leo and Jason thought she was good.   
But when someone older than you who actually said you were good,who could help but to feel something.

Jason knew that Percy didn't see Brynn that way. He was loyal by nature and Brynn was only fifteen. Percy was eighteen years old. Too many people would have a raised an eyebrow.   
Besides, Jason wouldn't let that happen. He didn't like to advertise people he liked, considering Brynn Hamilton didn't need to be advertised.   
It wasn't like Piper and Leo didn't know. He'd been less than discreet about it. 

So,yes. Jason was a little annoyed by Brynn having a crush on Percy. He knew that it wouldn't go anywhere, which gave him some comfort. He could pursue her at his leisure.   
Of course,it would be a bit weird for him. 

Brynn was a stubborn kid. She would wait an eternity if she had to,just to win. Besides,she had luck on her side.   
Jason did not want to be the one to inform Percy that Brynn had a hold out for him. It would just be too... Real for Jason then. Still,someone had to tell Percy,because he was such a lump it would probably take him forever and a day to figure it out. 

   
"Jackson!" Jason wasn't exactly comfortable with this,but considering he knew Percy was not into Brynn,maybe he could set her straight.  
"Yes,Jason?" Percy asked,stopping.  
"This is very awkward, but ughh...Brynn has a crush on you. "Percy blinked.  
"You're joking?"  
"Not at all. She's got it bad...I was hoping you could just,you know, set her straight, let her down easy,y'know. "  
"Yeah,of course."  
That made Jason feel better. He could probably move in at any time, but he was hoping she came to him.  
  
"He really doesn't like me? "Brynn pouted, sitting on a picnic table.  
"That's what he said. " Jason said.   
"Does anyone like me?" Brynn asked, exasperated.   
"I like you. " Jason blinked.   
"But you're only my fr-"  
 _And then he kissed her._


	29. Cold (Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really canon, but sort of. Takes place a few years after the War with Gaea.  

* * *

"Move to New York with me,you said. " Brynn began as she pulled the covers of the bed back. "I don't want to be alone here you said. Now I'm freezing my ass off in negative eight because you have to sleep with the window open. " She complained.   
"Oh,be quiet. I didn't ask for a cold snap in April. " Nico said, as he exited the washroom. Brynn exhaled, before pulling off her robe. The cold gripped her tighter as she slipped under the covers. Her partial relief was disturbed by shooting cold on her calves.   
" _Why are your feet always cold_?" Brynn snapped incredulously.   
"My father is Hades,did you expect warmth and fucking sunshine? "Nico responded as he pulled the light off. Brynn fell quiet in the dark.   
One might wonder why they lived together if they were like this. True, sometimes Nico made Brynn want to tear her hair out. But she loved him very much.   
She didn't say anything as he cuddled up to her, resting his head on her arm.   
"Do you really hate it here?" Nico asked, taking in her scent.  
"No...I guess I just miss California. I haven't seen my dad in ages. " She mumbled, sighing.   
"Is it very cold in here?"  
"A bit. But if I wanted an oven,I'd be sleeping with Leo, wouldn't I? "Brynn chuckled. She knew that he was smiling. Nico kissed her cheek.   
"Good night. " He said.   
"Good night. " Brynn replied. Silence fell between them as they both shut their eyes.   
Brynn moved around slightly in an attempt to find a comfortable position, before pulling off to the wall,dragging the covers with her.   
" _Aw,come on!_ "


	30. Statistically(Thalia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Thalia is my boo and I've also realized that Brynn looks uncannily similar to Jason...  
> Side note. I couldn't remember what weapon Thalia uses,and the arrows sort of worked anyway.

Statistically,eighty percent of people will fall in love with someone who looks like a member of their family. Or,that's what Annabeth said, anyway.   
Thalia had laughed at the thought.   
She thought it was ridiculous. 

And yet  
As she stared at her lover,whose face was partially masked by hair, she saw it.  
Brynn Hamilton  _looked_ like her brother Jason.   
Holy Zeus.

"Well, _fuck me gently. "_  
"That's not what you said last night. " Brynn mumbled, as she groaned and pushed herself up.  
"As I recall, I was not the one with a dildo shoved up my vajajay screaming ' _Yes,Daddy, yes_!' All night. "  Thalia replied. Brynn threw the pillow at her.   
  
The next time Thalia noticed the strange resemblance was when the Hunters visited camp. Brynn had tagged along with Thalia to see Jason and Piper. The side by side comparison, which she conducted in her head, it was weird.   
Thalia was not usually one to perpetuate a stereotype,even if she wasn't perpetuating the queer ones. But she was here,living a statistic and a straight one at that. Yet,Thalia didn't care. Yet,Thalia was just in love and she was kind of freaked out. She had joined the Hunters because she felt like her whole life would be easier after being stuck as a tree.  
Then came bouncing,bodacious Brynn Hamilton.  Who,as it turned out,favored the company of women to men. Thalia had quite lucked out. Even if Brynn could pass for her brother's twin.   
  
Thalia was noticing her brother in her girlfriend's features quite often.   
"Come on,girls!' Artemis called her huntresses. Zoe Nightshade was passing out arrows and there were bows on the picnic table.  Brynn followed Thalia, smiling to herself.  
They were training today,working on their accuracy and aim.One of the other girls was holding a potato launcher on her shoulder,indicating they weren't playing William Tell. Target practice.  
"Alright girls,gather round." They eagerly crowded behind their leader,who smiled. "How many of you have seen mortals shoot skeet?"  There was a general consensus of agreement. "This is our version." She turned ,before drawing an arrow. "Fire!" A loud blast echoed through the air,a shiny red apple soared above the trees.  
In the blink of an eye,it was halved by flying arrow.   
As Brynn turned came up, Thalia was once again struck by her resemblance to Jason. As Brynn fired off an arrow,it stuck to the apple,both dropping like a stone.   
"Nice work." Thalia smiled.  
  
Thalia Grace did not get scared. Not easily,anyway.  She wasn't scared now, surrounded by menacing empousai. The other huntresses were chasing the rest of the pack,but Thalia and Brynn stayed to pick off the stragglers.  Thalia didn't feel vulnerable,not really,anyway. Her eyes scanned their resources,a large branch hanging overhead looked ready to snap. It would crush the empousai instantly with it's sheer size.  She took aim,as Brynn ducked a fire bomb. Her eyes feel on Brynn for a few scant seconds,reassurance flooding her. Carefully aiming,she let the arrow fly,willing it to find it's mark.   
A loud crash awakened her from her reverie. What a success.  
  
The hydra was loose again. Yeesh, you'd think it was a glutton for punishment after being killed _twice_ by Seaweed Brain. Thalia cursed out loud-that good for nothing over sized snake had stepped on her bow and snapped it in half. She still had the arrows,but what was she going to shoot it with?   
She glanced at Brynn,who was standing behind a tree,ducking out to rethink strategy. Thalia had a bad idea.   
Don't get her wrong,it would work.  
But it was such a bad idea.   
"Brynn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stand up."  
"What! Are you nuts,I'll-" She was cut off by Thalia's lips.  
" _Just trust me._ "Brynn rose to her feet nervously,  
"That's it. Just stand still." Thalia tied her bow string between the trees,before checking the tension.  
"Thalia,have you lost you-"  
"Look at me. Look my in the eye and d _on't say a word._ " Thalia warned as she positioned the arrow on her shoulder. Brynn was beginning to get antsy. "Stay still. Look at me." She said,before taking aim. The hydra was fighting off the other hunters and Thalia didn't want to hit any of them. She drew the arrow and the string back,looking into Brynn's eyes to steady herself.  
Once again,she saw the resemblance to Jason. Warm comfort washed over her as she released the arrow.   
Brynn exhaled loudly,shutting her eyes. A piercing cry echoed through the air as the hydra staggered around in what looked like complete agony. The arrow had met it's mark.A loud thud told them the hydra was dead.   
  
Thalia did see her brother in Brynn Hamilton. And it was quite comforting.  
  
Statistically,eighty percent of people will fall in love with someone who looks like a member of their family.  
 _And Thalia Grace knew exactly why._


	31. Most Ardently(Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soulmate AU that no one asked for! Brynn/Leo pairing.

Brynn Hamilton's soul mate writing appeared on her side when she was thirteen. She had reached out to her soul mate,via ink on her skin,writing her name on her shoulder.  The response had appeared on her hip,a single word reading  _ **Leo.**_  She had no idea who he was or where he lived. She knew she had a limited amount of time to respond,so, taking a sharpie from her pencil case,she wrote  ** _Laguna Beach,CA_**  on her wrist.  She waited patiently for a response,hoping that he wished to continue their conversation.  
 ** _Texas._** Of course it would be Texas. That was two whole states away from Brynn.  ** _That's far..._** She responded.   
 ** _I know._** Brynn exhaled.  
 ** _What's you're favorite song?_** She blinked at the question. Odd way to begin a conversation,but.  
 ** _Nobody's Girl by Michelle Wright. Yours?_**  
 ** _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons._  
 _Nice Choice._**  Brynn chuckled.  
 ** _This is going to sound dumb....You're a girl,right?  
What is this,Omegle? Yes. I am definitely and most ardently a girl.  
OK,not that it wouldn't be ok if you were a guy, I'm no homophobe  
You weren't sure because of the name,I know.    
Seriously,though,Brynn? I thought Brynn was guys name.  
My mother must not have...Anyway.  
What's it like, having a mother?   
I wouldn't know. _**Brynn was curious.   
 ** _Don't have one either?  
It's just been Dad and I since grammy died...  
I'm sorry.   
That's ok. _**

It was years, two exactly, before Brynn was contacted by Leo again.     
Leo had taken off again, because his foster parents were trying to change him.  
Leo felt the pull. He was free and if his memory served him, Brynn was in California. He could go to her. He was fifteen years old, this is the age where they were supposed to meet. There was this tiny window of maturity when they were this age and if it didn't happen now, they wouldn't be able to until they were eighteen. Leo couldn't wait that long.   
It was harder to hitchhike from Texas to California than Leo expected. There was one lady who would only take him to Arizona, from there she gave him money for a bus ticket to Albuquerque. From there, he was on his own.   
Leo milled around a bus station for a few days, hoping to collect enough pocket change for a ticket. Once or twice, Leo had "borrowed" some spare change from passers-by. He was ashamed of such resorts,but it was necessary.   
"One ticket to Laguna Beach, California. One way."

Leo pulled the sharpie out of his bag and wrote a hasty  
 **** _Hey, I'm in Cali, you said you live in Laguna Beach?_  
Yes. Wait, you're here?  
Definitely and most ardently.  


_**Can I ask why?  
You won't judge?   
This is a judge-free zone,boo.  
I ran away from my foster home.  
Why did you run away?  
They don't understand this. The soul mate thing. They're not like us.**_ Leo explained.   
 _ **So,you ran away?  
I had to. They...They wouldn't let me go get you. You know what would happen...  
Yes. I do. Where are you?   
I'm on the beach   
Which one,dorkus?  
By the lighthouse?   
That narrows it down. I'll be there in a few minutes. **_  
  
Brynn trotted on the warm sand. She hoped beyond all hope that he was here. She took out her sharpie and scribbled out  
 _ **I'm here.**_ She scanned the shore,meeting the eyes of a short Latino boy.   
 _ **Brynn**_? She could see him writing.   
 _ **Yes,it's me**_. She raised her arm slightly,   
He smiled and began to rush across the sand. He slid slightly, before making his way to her.   
"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined."  
"Really? "  
" _Definitely and most ardently._ "


	32. Camping(Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There goes the order.  Don't judge me. Brynn / Nico pairing. Takes place about three/four years after the War with Gaea.      

Brynn had been living with Nico for two years. They were in a comfortable apartment, Hades being the god of Wealth and all. Nico was less inclined to get a job, even less than Brynn, who was taking online courses for school and selling luck charms to superstitious people. Nico was a little skeptical of the business at first, but after she sold eight charms and waved a giant wad of money in his face, well. It had been rather quiet, considering they rarely left the house and Nico made sure they kept their offerings up. Every so often, Nico took a trip to the Underworld,dragging Brynn along.   
Hades was less-than appreciative of Nico bringing her,but Persephone was glad for the company. (How's your mother doing? I haven't seen her in years!) Brynn was glad for the vacation, but she was always more than glad to go back home.Brynn was leaning against the arm of the couch, hair in a tight black bandana to catch the sweat on her forehead. She was reading a book called 'The Vampire Lestat' by Anne Rice. She was wearing one of Nico's shirts and shorts. It was the beginning of July and the windows were thrown wide open in a vain attempt to coax in some nonexistent breeze. She could hear Nico in the shower,  
Tyche's Sakes, it was hot. The lack of Air Conditioning in the space was killing her. Nico appeared out of the washroom, a towel on his hips. Brynn wolf whistled loudly, causing him to flip her the bird.   
"What? "  
"Too hot for that schist. " He said. Brynn rolled her eyes.   
"You're such a cockblock!"  
"You don't have a cock! "Nico yelled. "Last I checked, anyway. "  
"Unless someone got pissed at your dad."  
"Not as far as I know, anyway. "He chuckled. Brynn had a thought just then,before shooting off of the couch and into their bedroom.   
"Let's go camping. " She said.   
"No." Nico said, loudly.   
"Why?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We can invite Jason and Piper. And Leo. Hazel and Frank.  " She mumbled, before glancing at him. "Percy? "It was quiet. She was not bothered too much by his old flame for the son of Poseidon, but she wasn't sure if he still liked Percy or not. She'd let him go if it was what he really wanted. She loved Nico, his happiness was more important to her than her own feelings.                                   
"I said no." Nico repeated, moving her arms.   
"I've never been camping. "  
 "No,please. " Nico groaned.   
"I've always wanted to go. "   
"Brynn, please. " Nico pinched the bridge of his nose.   
"I just want to go camping. "   
"No."  
  
"That's it!" Jason said, shutting the trunk.   
"Everyone in!" Annabeth shouted.  
"OK, there's nine of us and eight seats." Leo pointed out. Annabeth frowned.   
"OK, let's see...Frank, you're the biggest, you get in the back. Then Hazel, Piper and Jason. In the front seat, Brynn. Nico, then Leo. " She instructed. As they piled in,there was a few "ow! "'s and "You're on my hand!"'s,but there was a general consensus of comfort.   
  
"Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me!"   
It was like the entire van exploded with music.   
Nico was quite bored,even with his girlfriend singing animatedly beside him. Someone had decided to bust out a Styx CD  (like the river and the band? Anyone?)   
His father was not particularly a fan and neither was he. Oh,well.  
  
Brynn was the first one out of the van crawling over both her boyfriend and her best friend.   
"Ladies first. " She said.   
"More like age before beauty."  
"Then Piper gets out last." Brynn chuckled.   
Leo raised an eyebrow.   
"I am offended." Brynn laughed as she began to pull out the tents.  
Nico's ' _I hate you all_ ' scowl was turned up to eleven now.   
"Lighten up, Plasma Breath." Brynn said, kissing his cheek. Nico responded with an indignant noise.  
" _At least you'll scare off the bears."_


	33. Itty-Bitty Town(Octavian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, welcome to my life. Second of all, this was probably the one I had the most fun writing. Brynn/Octavian.

The small town of Camp, New York was like any other dead end town. The main road connected to the highyway, none of the others led out of town due to surrounding forestry. Most of the residents had lived there most of their lives. Popular activities included roaming the streets at night, getting high and brushes with the law.   
And the opportunity for growth was slim. If you didn't know half the town, you were related to them. Brynn Hamilton was no different. Her tiny cul-de-sac street surrounded her with cousins, aunts and uncles. The town elders lived up near Olympia lane, including her grandma Gaia(Who was kind of everyone's grandma.) The mixture of Greeks and Italians was not nearly enough to offset inbreeding, so most of the kids left when they got old enough.   
The tiny little high school, Camp Secondary was much worse. Brynn's father was the science teacher. Her mother owned the one casino in town. Her grandfather was the principal. Her uncle taught chemistry, her other uncle taught auto mechanics and welding. Her aunt taught math and history. She was never truly alone. Even Brynn's best friends were related to her.  
Her crush was a third cousin.   
Octavian  was a jerk.  
He was arrogant and rude.  
But he was family  
and he was the only person in the entire town of Camp,New York that Brynn was romantically interested in. A sad, sad little life she had.   
Of course, Brynn could leave at anytime. But she had this...Obligation. Family was everything to Brynn. It was her comfort zone.  It was her security blanket.   
She could leave,but...She just didn't want to. 

 

Therein, Brynn was stuck in this itty-bitty-shitty town. She could go to community college next year and just stay here, make babies and die here. Like everyone else. 

 

As Brynn made her way from Art class, her eyes down and her mouth shut. She was not much like her cousins, who skipped class and smoked weed. She roamed the streets with them after ten pm, but she didn't really do anything else.  Her eyes fell on Octavian, who was next to his locker with Michael Kahale-another cousin- sending the freshman down to the change rooms instead of their respective classes.   
She rolled her eyes, before walking over to her locker.  
"Hey,Brynn. " Octavian called, drawing out the last syllable of her name.  
"Hello,Octavian." Brynn replied with mock enthusiasm.   
"How's my favourite cousin?"  
"Everyone's your favourite when you want something,so what is it?" She asked, turning to him. The blonde mocked offense, placing a hand on his chest.  
"My dearest cousin,I'm hurt that you think such things of me." He said,looking between his cousins before laughing. "You got me, I have a late English assignment and grandpa will kill me if I fail it." He raised an eyebrow and Brynn knew what he wanted.   
"Why don't you ask Will? He's the English Major." She frowned.  
"I did. He told me to piss off. Ever since he started dating Nico, he's been so penisy."  
"Did you really just say 'penisy'? No wonder you're failing English." She grumbled, before meeting his eyes. "Fine. I'll write the opening paragraph." She said,defeated.

Octavian grinned.   
"Knew I could count on you." He said, throwing an arm around her.   
"I am your cousin, not your wife, take your arm off of me thank you." She said,wriggling away from him. He chuckled, before handing her a sheet of paper.  
"This is the assignment." She nodded,before glancing over the paper.  Poetry writing, oh well.  
  
  
After completing the assignment in her gym class(Her uncle knew that she had purposely forgotten her gym clothes, but he'd let her go anyway.), She slumped next to Octavian in study hall and handed it to him.   
"How well do you think you did?" He asked.  
"It'll fetch a B. I didn't want to make it too good." She said, meeting his eyes.  There was a silence between them for a few minutes, before Octavian spoke again.  
"You want to go out sometime? I mean, not just because you're only my third cousin and...Well,okay,that has something to do with it,but-"  
"Yes. I know, it's...It's complicated, but yeah." She mumbled, leaning back on her chair.   
"Tonight sound good?"  
"Sure."


	34. Online(Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Youtuber AU that no one asked for! Brynn / Jason.

Brynn swiveled around on the chair and waved to the camera.  
"Hey,Lucky Ducks! Quack Attack is Back, Jack! It is time for another,  _badababoom ,_ Q&A!I'm taking questions from my twitter account, so post your questions with hashtag #HeyBrynnAnswerThis. Let's begin, shall we?" She opened her twitter browser and decided on the first post.   
"Brynn,have you ever met your youtube friends irl? Most of them,yes. I ran into Nico, that would be Ghost King to the uninitiated, at PlaylistLive last year. I met Leo in June when we did that collab with Piper...Oh,yeah,I met my roommate Drew in the Salt Lake City meet up. "  Brynn scrolled to the next one.  
"What started the beef with you and Jason? Depending on who you ask. If  you aren't familiar, over the last few months,I've been in a 'feud' of sorts with  _GreasedLightning196_. It's ongoing. Anyway, Jason thought it would be funny to make a video of him reacting to and imitating one of my videos-That would be the Movie Quotes video. I took some offense to that and he responded by telling me to grow a pair. Therein, our little beef was born. Or does it count as the whole cow by now? Next question. " Brynn switched to her twitter tab again.  
"What's the recommended song of the week?  Recommended song of the week, hmm. Has to be Blah Blah Blah by Lady Sovereign. "   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Have you ever read GreasedDuck smut/fanfiction? GreasedDuck, is that the ship name? No,I haven't, actually...Let's go find some. " She opened up a new tab in her browser and searched it. A few suggestions popped up, mostly Tumblr and AO3 pages.   
"This one's called Conventional Chaos. Let's read it. "   
 _The story began with Brynn attending a Vidcon. As she gave out autographs and took pictures, she ran into Jason. They exchanged some words,started arguing and were ordered back to their hotel rooms to cool off. Whilst in the hotel, Jason came over to apologize and long story short..._  
" I highly doubt that Jason would have steamy sex with me in the bathroom of a Hilton hotel. " Brynn said, laughing. "Next question. "   
She flicked onto the last question.   
" Would you ever do a collab with Jason? "  Brynn paused. "Yeah,like he'd ever agree to that." She chuckled. She looked up at the camera and said  
"Thanks for watching, make sure that you subscribe. I make new videos every Sunday and I make a Q&A every Thursday, catch you later! " She saluted the camera and made a quacking noise.   
_________________________________________

Jason clicked on the camera and waved.  
"What's up,guys? It's Jason. So,I've been getting a ton of requests to respond to  _LadyDuck3'_ s latest video. This is her most recent Q&A, links in the description if you want to see all of it. Here we go. "  Jason loaded up the video and watched her intro. He watched the video play before him,the viewers able to watch through a box in the corner of the screen.  
••••○•○•••••  
" _What started the beef with you and Jason? Depending on who you ask. If  you aren't familiar, over the last few months,I've been in a 'feud' of sorts with GreasedLightning196. It's ongoing. Anyway, Jason thought it would be funny to make a video of him reacting to and imitating one of my videos-That would be the Movie Quotes video. I took some offense to that and he responded by telling me to grow a pair. Therein, our little beef was born. Or does it count as the whole cow by now?"_  
"You dirty liar! You got all butthurt because I made a few little comments about that video! " Jason argued with the onscreen Brynn.   
"OK, what happened was,I made my response video and she whined about it in her next video,so I told her that if she couldn't stand criticism, she should get off of YouTube. " Jason explained.   
 Jason watched as she answered the next few questions.   
 _"Have you ever read GreasedDuck smut/fanfiction? GreasedDuck, is that the ship name? No,I haven't, actually...Let's go find some. "_  
"Please, don't. " She did.   
"Why is GreasedDuck even a thing? Just...Why?" He asked no one in particular. The story was...enh.  
" _Would you ever do a collab with Jason? "_  The blonde teen paused.  He knew that Brynn was a little bit weird, but surely, she wouldn't...  
" _Yeah,like he'd ever agree to that."_  
Jason laughed. Boy,did he have an idea...  
________________________   
"Come on, Brynn. Up you get." Drew called,slapping Brynn's bottom.  
"I don't want to. " Brynn groaned.   
"Now,Hamilton. " Drew said defiantly. Brynn groaned in protest, but pulled herself off of her pillow. There was the distinctive glow of a red camera light.   
"Good morning, Jason. " Brynn mumbled, before going to the washroom. 

 

Brynn stared at the camera, looking dead.  
"You fuckers asked for it. "She said, before Jason slid into focus.   
"Wassup!" Brynn simply shook her head.   
"Let's get on with this."  
"Who's up for Truth or Dare? We're taking truths and dares on Brynn's twitter page and my Insta. Use the hashtag # _GreasedDuckToD_   when you post! " Jason said.   
"GreasedDuck?  Way to encourage the fanfiction. " Brynn shook her head.   
"First post! Truth; Do you stalk each other's pages?"  
"No." Brynn replied.   
"Sometimes. I really only watch the videos you made about me. "Jason shrugged. 

"Of course. Next!" Brynn shouted.   
" _Truth_ ; _Is GreasedDuck a thing? "_  
"Absolutely not. " She said,scooting her chair away.   
"Next one is a dare . Read smutty GreasedDuck fanfiction. " Brynn groaned.   
  
 _Brynn laughed as Jason pushed her on the table and_  
"No,no,definitely not!" Brynn yelled.  
"OK, next one. You read this one, I'm not. "   
" _Kiss on the lips for seconds-_ absolutely not! No!" Brynn said incredulously.   
"It's a dare,Brynn. " Jason said. The mahogany haired girl groaned.  
"Five seconds. " She said,defeated. Brynn shut her eyes and waited.   
His lips pressed against hers and dear god,Brynn Hamilton actually  _liked it._  
She was sure that five seconds had passed, but neither of them seemed to care. Brynn had her arms around him and his hand was pressed to her back.   
Both of them seemed to forget that the video was live streaming and that about two thousand people were watching them. Brynn was kissing him hungrily,unheeded by anything that had occurred between them. Of course, she'd really only gotten angry with his video because she liked him. Now,though...  
Suddenly, Jason pulled back. Brynn let out a small whine of confusion at his departure.   
"We're still rolling..." He chuckled. Brynn's eyes widened and she turned to the computer.   
" _Shit. "_


End file.
